Un dulce sueño
by Andrew Alice Pattinson
Summary: Un sueño que tuvo Bella una noche en que Edward salió a cazar, y que luego olvido. Regalo para Mau. Bpov situada en un punto intermedio entre Crepúsculo y Luna Nueva.


Un dulce Sueño

Un sueño que tuvo Bella una noche en que Edward salió a cazar, y que luego olvido. Regalo para Mau. Bpov situada en un punto intermedio entre Crepúsculo y Luna Nueva.

**Hola una pequeña idea que está dedicada a mi querida amiga Maurelys por ser una buena amiga, confidente, aliada, etc. Mau te mereces muchas cosas, todas ellas buenas te mando un súper beso. **

**Pd: tiene una cucharadita de romance ED/BELS y una pisca de misterio para darle un gusto y mesclado en family (?) jajaja suena una receta de cocina ¿verdad? **

Edward se fue a cazar y yo estaría sola en mi cuarto. Mentiría si no dijera que no lo extraño. Me acostumbre a dormir en sus brazos y escuchar mi nana.

-Volveré en la mañana. Suerte que estamos de vacaciones-dijo mi novio con su sexy sonrisa torcida, mientras me veía con profundidad, todo mi mundo se concentró en ese momento, mi corazón comenzó a latir con furia y mi aliento se atoro en mi garganta.

Rió-Respira.

-¿Siempre tienes que deslumbrarme?

Rió de nuevo.

-Te ves tan adorable cuando te sonrojas. Te amo.

-te amo-le respondí y me besó, adoro sus besos solo quería que me siguiera besando, pero por supuesto el siempre tan cuidadoso, en poner límites entre nosotros.

Con un suspiro nos separamos.

-Mejor me voy.-Otro suspiro, estaba ves de mí parte.

-Nos veremos

-Adiós.

En la noche quise acostarme temprano, mientras más rápido me acueste más pronto veré a Edward.

.

.

.

Me encontraba en un bosque, tal vez el de Forks. Estaba sola. Sabía que era un sueño. Entre los arbustos escuche un crujido, volteé y me puse alerta.

Luego vi una figura difusa moverse, y ocultarse. Me asuste y me puse nerviosa.

Escuchó una musical risa, me asuste más.

-No tengas miedo-dijo una vocecita de soprano, sabía que no la había escuchado antes pero aun así, le creí, parecía la voz de una mujer, no, una mujer no. Una niña

-¿Quién eres?-pregunté.

Otra risita.

-Alguien que conocerás. –hizo una pausa-O al menos espero que sea así.

Fruncí el ceño, comencé a caminar dónde provenía la voz. La figura se movió; se veía algo borrosa, pero sabía que un vampiro podía moverse más rápido. A pesar de eso pude ver algo que me resultó vagamente familia, se escondió, de nuevo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-me picaba la curiosidad.

-Eso depende de ti-Detecte seriedad en ella.

-¿Uhm?-ahora si estaba confundida.

-El conocerme depende de ti… y de Edward.

-¿Qué tenemos nosotros que ver con eso? No entiendo nada.

-Lo harás-de repente comencé a adormilarme-no sé muy bien cuando, pero sucederá.-me sentía más y más cansada. La figura salió de entre los árboles, lo que vi por un momento me sorprendió.

La niña vestía un vestido blanco de tirante, largo justo por las rodillas, era muy hermosa, de una piel que se veía suave y las mejillas sonrojadas, me sonreía, sus risos color cobre, le llegaban a la cintura y sus ojos, mis ojos eran copias idénticas.

-No puede ser-se acercó a mí, mis rodillas me fallaron y caí al piso.

Ella solo sonreía más era tan parecida a _él. _Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, era tan hermosa, que rayaba en lo inverosímil.

Con su manito, secó una lágrima.

-Lo seré, mientras seas humana, y te lo dije depende de ti y de _Papá._

Jadíe, al escucharla mi sonrisa era enorme.

Una _niña,_ una hija, mía y de Edward, era lo más maravilloso que me podía pasar.

Toqué su carita, queriendo gravármela en la memoria, la abrace, peine su cabello con mis dedos, se sentía, tan suave, y bese su frente, y mejillas, pero sentí mi cuerpo más pesado y cansado, luche para quedarme, para estar con mi pequeña.

-No dije cuando ya estaba acostada en el piso, mis parpados se cerraban y abrían,

-Quédate, quédate conmigo-dije viéndola.

-Espérame, mami, espera por mí-me veía con algo de tristeza.

-Prometo, luchar por ti, para conocerte mi niña-y todo se volvió negro. Lo último que escuche fue.

-_te quiero mami _

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente me levante al sentir, que unos fríos brazos me abrazaban, abrí los ojos, y me encontré con mi milagro personal, observándome con sus ojos dorados.

-Hola-dije con voz fañosa por el sueño.

-Hola-me contestó regalándome mí sonrisa.

-¿Cómo dormiste?-preguntó.

-bien…-dudé, sentía esa sensación que uno tiene cuando olvida un buen sueño que tuvo. Edward se dio cuenta de mi vacilación.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó un poco preocupado.

-no es nada.

-Bella…-me replicó, utilizando el poder de sus ojos en mí.

-Es solo que tengo la sensación de haber soñado un buen sueño, pero no logro recordarlo-dije deslumbrada e impedida de mentir.

-Ah

-Te dije, que no era nada-en ese momento rugió mi estómago.

-Hora de desayunar para los humanos-dijo riendo. Nos levantamos para empezar un nuevo día, dejando de lado ese sueño que tuve de lado.

.

.

.

**¿Qué tal? Espero que les gustara. Maury querida espero que te guste a ti como a mí escribirlo,**

**Les mando un beso a todos y espero algún regalito para mí, un simple Review **

**PD: reedite esta nota pues que con las prisas la deje incompleta por eso no termine de escribir REVIEW y bueno, también olvide decir que los personajes son de Meyer, y que yo solo escribí la trama. Me disculpo por eso, hace algún tiempo que no público y como para mi es obvio que los personajes no son míos. Pero aquí eso es importantísimo, para evitar problemas de derecho de autor.**

**A.A Pattinson**


End file.
